


In the Lion's Den

by Doctor_Happy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal, Ass Play, Breasts, Caught, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Foxes, Humor, Lions, Married Couple, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Happy/pseuds/Doctor_Happy
Kudos: 2





	In the Lion's Den

The Lioness named Karen entered her home followed by a Red Fox fellow named Axel fellow whom she met at a local drinking bar. Back at the bar the two got along great like peas in a pod, so much so that the lioness invited him to her home, where they are now. 

Once inside, Axel took a seat on a white soft sofa while Karen locked the door and sealed the blinds and closing the curtains as the fox waits briefly.

"Now for your exclusive presentation!" Said Karen with a welcoming soft tone. She stands herself in front of Axel with a smile holding the waistline of her shirt pulling the clothing upwards off of her body dropping the shirt aside showing her lovely bra holding and covering her busty looking breasts. Already Axel knew what was going on and what is going on next.  
Knowing greatly that his heart began to race like a runner gonna track running for first place that his heart beats can be heard. 

Next the lioness unclipped her pink bra letting it fall off her chest where her breasts are now fully exposed to the fox making his groin as hard as a rock, thirsty for those two big bountiful jugs of Karen's. Her droolworthy breasts are like to extra-large basketballs pressed together waiting to be worshipped by a stud's warm mouth. 

Karen held her arms up resting her hands behind her head lifting her chest to make her angel-like breasts as presentable as possible.  
Feeling the absolute must to touch and more Axel stood up from the sofa placing both his hands on her breasts-- there he was lost for breath, his throbbing penis felt like it his liftoff. Eyes felt like they were permanently widen, bis jaw hanging like a criminal on a noose. 

The fox brought himself close to the lion's chest and sank his muzzle between her rich warm boobs sniffing whatever scent there is on her sternum area. Karen kept her soft smile, her shoulders began to tingle lightly. Her nipples become erected due to the exposure of the cool breezing air running against her upper body with no protection of any clothing. 

"Such delightful pair of melons. So much attention is needed towards these pair"  
Said Axel after he pulled his muzzle out.  
He brought the tongue from his mouth laying the wet muscle down on the right nipple where the fox slid his tingly tastebuds across very slow in a snail's pace down her cleavage, and up her left breast and to the nipple.  
During that process Karen's vocals released a soft quick moan closing both her eyes and her fingers applying very small pressure on the skin of the back of her head, but then she found herself spitting out groans due as she felt something cold and wet with warm air covering her left nipple being tugged by some mild vacuum like force.  
Karen peeked down and saw that the fox was doing more than a simple lick, like a baby feeding by the breast of its mother.

Soon her groans formed into soft huffs as Axel luxurated his warm mouth on her tender breast. Her tail swaying side to side and her ear rapidly twitching by the sensation.  
Nothing helped Karen ease down of all the sexual tingles flowing through her body as Axel's tongue began grinding around all over her nipple area bringing the lion more close to a high hill.

Before entering her official sex energy state, Axel pulled out leaving the lion's nipple slightly more erected and wet in saliva now cold by the air.

"I feel the need to bring myself into your womanhood" Axel said with a lustful gruff and pressed his lips on the breast of the lion giving a firm kiss.

"Soon but first I would like a taste of your sex organ" responded Karen.  
Axel smiled and concurred; unbuttoned, unzipped, and dropped his pants down to his ankles, then pinched at the waistband of his boxers pulling it down slowly now bottomless; his cock springing out throbbing size of a fully ripe cucumber.

Karen dropped to her knees leveling her head with Axel's blood-filled length. She leaned herself contacting with Axel's sac with her feline nose sniffing deeply, and exhaling. The lioness wrapped her arms around Axel's legs, she brought her wet feline tongue out of her mouth resting it on the fox's sack and muck like Axel's attention to Karen's breasts, she dragged her wet mouth muscle along the length of his member; the small sharp papilae on her tongue scratching against the surface of Axel's penis leaving no scratches but put the fox on great groaning tingling ecstatic state. So tingly and ticklish that it felt he could easily cum. But it don't stop there, as her tongue reached the tip of Axel's penis, Karen downed his penis slipping his whole cock inside her wet skin crawling mouth as of it was a fresh popsicle in the middle of July. He gasped deeply and his eyes widened just like Karen's when he performed his suction on her nipple. This time his rapid heart could beat right out of his chest at any second.

Karen began to bow her head up and down slow and steady; upwards that his hard penis was uncovered from her mouth, and down slipping his cock back in her mouth-- and so on and so fourth. Each time the lioness bobs down on the fox's penis his toes curled greatly, hands form into fists. Like Karen from before, Axel started to huff but a bit more loud than her's. Karen bobbed down one last time keeping Axel's hard manhood in her mouth where she swirl and wrap her tongue around it, performing a suction, bathing his penis on her saliva making Axel to grunt deeply and to stand on his toes, the kind of grunt one would make lifting 50 pound weights. Then came the nuzzle with his cock remaining in her mouth and right there Axel's testicles began to burn, then came the sticky hot white fluid shooting out his penis into her mouth followed by a loud teeth-grinding grunt from Axel. 

"I reached the peak more soon than expected" Axel said shortly after his orgasm.

"Its the magic of the mouths of us felines" Karen responded after pulling out.

A few moments passed by and flaccidness have not taken its place on Axel's penis.  
The fox removed his shirt off his body and played his body flat on the sofa looking at Karen, head rested on the armrest. His cock standing straight up like a skyscraper.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Of course!" She obliged.  
Before proceeding Karen unzipped and unbutton her pants pulling it down and off of her legs standing fully naked like the fox on the sofa. Her body was that of a goddess of anything sex or sex related; curves, hips, thighs. Any normal being will find themselves in quite a small hot box if they saw Karen's naked body.  
The lioness crawled on the sofa standing over Axel. His penis and her labia touching. Karen positioned herself over his penis, Axel watched her do so. They both look ready, now Karen should sit on his cock at any moment.

But before they can proceed, the lock on the front door made a click that caught the attention of both the fox and the lioness. The doorknob twist and the door creaked open. Coming inside was a lion wearing a black tang top, black running shorts amd holding a gym back. He paused as he saw both Karen and some fox stranger in the house naked on the sofa.

Oh hey honey!" Greeted Karen with a smile not looking surprised and worried like Axel. 

"'Honey'?? You have a boyfriend??!" Barked Axel looking at Karen.

"Oh no! He's my husband!" Assured Karen.

"Husband!!??" Shouted Axel.  
Karen brought up her left hand and removed the band-aid off the base of her ring-finger revieling a gold marriage ring

Axel gasped, eyes widen more than before. Fearing what would happen next he tried to get off the sofa but was held down by Karen. In TV shows and movies when a husband comes home to a wife cheeting on him, he would always beat the living shit out of the person she is cheating with and Axel sure as hell doesn't want to be beat into a bloody pulp by a lion with a intimating hunky marine body that can crush a person's skull with both his bicep and forearm.

"SHE DIDN'T TELL ME SHE WAS MARRIED! I HAD NO IDEA!" Axel yelled. 

"Axel calm down!" Karen kept the fox down on the sofa.  
"Bruno, we were just about to go third base." Karen informed the Lion. 

"No problem! Caught you two right on time" said the lion and set his gym bag down amd closed the door behind himself.

Axel became puzzled. He stopped his resistance and glanced at both Karen and her husband. 

"We have open sexual activities with other folks" said Bruno informing Axel.  
"Please continue, don't let me stop you two"

"Where were we, Axel?" Asked Karen

Axel hesitated and glanced around bot feeling quite comfortable.

"Do you two have room for another?" Bruno asked as he removed his tang top revealing his king-like muscular body. 

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Answered the lioness joyfully.

"No way!" Answered the fox. 

"Come on Axel it's fun to have a threesome!" Karen insisted.

"I don't do threesomes and I'm not sure if I'm interested in this that you are married and your husband is around! No offense but its awkward!" Stated Axel.

"The wife has spoken, I don't take any answers from a random stranger" said Bruno as he removed his shorts now just as nude as the fox and the lioness. His weapon already at its ripest and throbbiest ready to do some work.

"I see an opening for me" The lion joined the two on the sofa climbing over Axel in front of Karen with his warm twitching penis aiming for the fox's mouth.

"No No No I don't do any gay shit!" Barked Axel then kept his mouth shut facing away Bruno's steel like penis as he attempted to push his cock through his sealed lips. 

Seeing the trouble going on Karen held onto Axel's warm pulsing cock, positioned it right at her moisty steamy folds and sat herself down on his hips sliding his canid penis up into her warm moisty wet vagina. Both Axel and Karen caught in a moan; Karen felt a great lustful warmness flood through her body from her thighs to her shoulders that made her back quivered harshly. A penis of a different species within her vagina brought great pleasurdness in her. As for Axel a huge spark of sexual lust and energy went off inside him leaving him with his eyes opened and his mouth at a gasp which gave Bruno the advantage and slipped his lion cock in the warm maw of Axel.

He would've done something to get the lion's penis out of his mouth, but the great electrical waves of pleasure browsing through his body cause by the sensation of his penis in Karen's lady-tunnel. So for this moment only Axel was fine with Bruno's penis in his mouth. 

Now the two lions sailing the sofa using Axel like a boat; Karen bouncing herself on his hips sliding his penis in and out of her warm comfy vagina, Bruno pumping his hips back and forth sliding his hot penis in and out coating it with the saliva of Axel. 

Claws came out of the paws of all three mammals on the sofa, the smell of sweat and sexual exercise filling the room so much so that the house became some hustler bar.

As the lioness jumps on the fox's hips she fixed her eyes on her hisband's big bubble butt watching as it sprung up and down, it was as if Bruno was giving her a show even though he's only doing so to pump his cock against Axel's maw. Both of Bruno's asscheeks plump with muscle. Such a lovely show to her that Karen brought her right arm upwards and swung her hand down striking a slap on Bruno's spherical shaped ass, but focusing much on his cock getting wet by the fox's mouth only a small flinch occured on his shoulders.  
Still focused on the lion's big rump and as it lifted upwards Karen lunged herself grasping Bruno by his thighs, causing him to growl feeling her claws poke against his skin, pressing her mouth against his soft rear and immediately bringing out her tongue forcing her feline mouth muscle through the entrance of his anus and into the inner-tunnel of the lion that brought a solid long grunt out of his throat. The sex circle is now complete. It was never that anyone shown any attention to Bruno's with a tongue until now. So strange yet very pleasing at the feeling of a squirming wet mouth organ probing and lubing his manhole. The strangeness began to wear off and now it was nothing but a welcoming sensation, so much so that Bruno positioned himself differently by lowering his upper torso and keeping his bubble butt up and out for Karen to devour, the lion slid his hand and grasped Axel on the back of his head using his arm to bob Axel's head back and forth to keep up the action of wetting his feline rod with Axel's tingling mouth.

Axel slid both his arms passing Bruno's knees and over to Karen's thighs grasping her leg muscles following along as Karen upped off of his cock, and downed consuming his cock with her vagina. Pumping his hips upwards slapping his pelvic area against the lioness each time she would drop down to his wood. But it was not a simple pump, no it was a more aggressive one signaling he is close to his climax. But not just the fox, Karen and Bruno as well-- all three climaxes racing to the finish line. Karen oscillated her bounces on Axel's cock and perform twists and twirls with her tongue in Bruno's saliva-lubed tailhole touching the walls inside, Bruno using both hands to guide Axel's head on his lion length going more faster than before.  
Axel's knees risen up, his toes curled tightly and his leg muscles locked, Karen wanting more of Bruno's ass pressed herself more and more reaching further inside the lion's anus with her tongue untouched by her saliva so she opened her mouth wide caressing Bruno's soft big ass with her maw biting and gnawing as if she's trying to wolf down his butt, bruno biting down on the armrest of the sofa growling and snarling from both actions he is receiving; one on his cock, the other his rump. 

The finish line is close, none of the mammals knew who was going to cum but all their orgasms tied the finish line. Bruno roared the lion's iconic roar, while the others could only muffle their moans. Axel unleashed his white seed inside Karen's lady-tunnel, Karen unleashed her lady fluids on Axel's cock and hips, Bruno unleashed his hot white seed inside Axel's mouth.

They now rest on each other, huffing and panting; Axel resting on the sofa while Bruno restong his pelvic area over him and his feline penis laying on the bridge of Axel's nuzzle, Karen resting her body on Axel's but also resting amd nuzzling her head on Bruno's soft plump butt as if it was a pillow. 

"See Axel, threesomes are fun" said Karen.

"Yeah..." replied the fox sarcastically.  
"Now can you get your dick out of my face!" He said sternly.

"Sorry pal, I need a moment of rest" replied Bruno.

The sound of the doorknob twisting occurred catching the attention of all three. The door opened and came in a lioness cub that looked about eight years of age.

"Mommy, Daddy. There's been an accident at the party so the sleepover had to be-" she froze as she saw her parents on the sofa naked with some stranger amd now born a scarr in her. The little cub screamed in terror and disbelief and ran out of the house. Both Karen and Bruno drew a surprised and upset face.

"What have we done??..." said Karen in a tone full of regret.

"We've fucked up!..." said Bruno in the same tone as Karen. 

Great shame drew upon the lions. They have scarred their daughter.

"You. Have. A. Child?..." Axel questioned gruffly  
"Anyone else I should be informed of!!?" 

An elder looking lioness stepped in the house  
"Karen sweetie, there's been an incident at the casino so hotels are closed. Also why is Shirley running and screaming outsi-"  
Like the daughter, the elder froze at the view of the lions naked on the sofa with a stranger.  
"OH GOD!" The elder lion shouted and fainted on the floor

"MOTHER!" Karen shouted in panic.

Bruno held his laughter inside always enjoying the misfortunes of his mother-in-law who he does not see eye-to-eye with.

Axel just wanted to facepalm his forehead but has no room.

The End.


End file.
